deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Boss (Saints Row)
The Boss is the main playable protagonist of the video game series, Saints Row. (For other combatants named Boss, see Boss(disambiguation).) Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Delsin Rowe VS The Boss (Completed) * The Boss vs The Player * Senator Armstrong vs. The Boss (Saints Row) * The Boss vs Duke Nukem (Completed) Battles Royale * Cole MacGrath vs Alex Mercer vs The Boss (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History Death Battle Info Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength - Able to punch, kick cars and destroy them easily, powerful enough to cause a nuke by doing a Death From Above(He needs to be at a high height to do so), punches things repeatedly to cause a nuke, stronger with Apoco-Fists. * Superhuman Speed - Run on water, possibly run fast enough to push cars as he pass by them(Although, the game said it was an effect, not an actual physical ability just by running fast. The cars were pushed when the Boss only gets near them as he ran). * Superhuman Durability - Strong enough to take up attacks that are similar to his regular attacks. * Blast - A Ball of energy that generates some natural elements and virtual elements (ice, fire, mind-control) * Telekinesis - An ability of the mind to carry objects by using his mind. Has elements to further prove it efficent.(Electricity, Life-Steal). * Stomp - An ability or a technique to allow The Boss to curbstomp with elements that would bring enemies into flames and shirnk people or simply push them away(Fire, Shrink, Rock) * Buff - A temporary form (sort of) that causes the specific element affect on his enemies such as Fire, burning them and Ice, freezing them, or even Electricity and Life-Steal, shocking and eating their life energy. It can also be for his guns, shooting bullets while doing the same effect on people. * Nuke - An ability to destroy sections of the city, clearing away anyone in its path of devastation. Can be done by doing a long combo of punches, by powering up or a high Death From Above * Possible Mind Resistance - Felt that his head was burning, possible proof that his brain was being more mentally resistant. Weapons: Multiple types of bullet-based, grenade-based and rocket-based guns Grenades Jars of Fart? Shock Grenades Flashbangs Molotovs C4 charges Laser guns such as the Disintegrator that may possibly eradicates one's existence Sonic Boom: A gun capable of deforming the bodies of human beings with speed beyond Mach 1 Tiny Pistol: Similar to the cricket gun from MIB except, it's a laser gun. Singularity Gun: Creates black holes that causes tears in the fabric of space The Abductor: A gun that sends an UFO to abduct his enemies at the certain spot he requested Airstrike Reaper Drone: Calls out predator missiles Dubstep Gun: Cause enemies to dance, possibly because of Mind-Control Energy Sword: A katana that cuts people with ease, deconstructing them to an unknown level . Similar a lightsaber Apoco-Fists: Smashes people into blood, destroys a car with 3 punches without superhuman strength Zin Fleet: '''Capable of intergalatic travel (At least faster than light-speed), and can destroy the Earth You know what, just check it all out for yourself in the wiki. '''Feats and Strengths * Beat an entire powerful alien organisation, Zin, with his team and stolen weapons. The Zins have conquered planets due to their superior intellect and technology. Have 'studied' and abducted humans for many years. * Survives own nuke. * Singularity Gun, Disintegrator ignores conventional durability * Energy Sword is at least vaporisation level or atomisation level, which requires the energy to blow up a building * Went up against and defeated Crime bosses and their lackies who run the entire city of New York * Defeat the Military * Defeat a government, official by the Military, that usually takes care of most wanted outlaws. Faults and Weaknesses * Powers are fairly limited to a time duration * Specific guns need a cool down after overheating * Mind-Control powers may not affect superhuman beings similar to the Boss as they may have strong minds like the Boss * Was only capable of combating the Zins with the same technology and powers. Only outmatch them via tactics and combat intelligence plus experience. * Dubstep Gun takes time to 'release the beat'(Ba-dump ch). Until the beat drops, it fires. * Simple-minded, not careful of any traps and would go straight to his goal in the mission if his friends were at stake and if he becomes angry Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:US Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Gender Neutral Category:Armored Characters Category:Telekinetic Fighters